Enchantment
The Enchantment feature enhances and brings new flavor to the game, and of course, your experience with us. It provides an equipment with a random bonus from the list mentioned in this article. Read further to learn more about the enchantment feature. How It Works There's an Enchantress, named Riley, located at Moonhaven (@jump 200 222) who takes Platinum Coins. There is also an Enchanter named Anso at Moonhaven (@jump 180 220) who takes Donation Credits. Each piece of equipment may have a maximum of 3 Enchantments. Each of these Enchantments is randomly chosen by Riley and Anso, as well as its value. Enchantable Equipment You may enchant any one of these ten (10) parts per session at Riley's and Anso's: # Upper Headgear # Middle Headgear # Lower Headgear # Body Armor # Shield # Garment # Shoes # Accessory: Left # Accessory: Right # Weapon Enchantment Fees The fee for enchanting an equipment is 3000 platinum coins at Riley's or 5 Donation Credits at Anso, for all levels of enchantment. The success rate for all enchantments is 70%. To protect your equipment from breaking, keep a Diamond - G3 in your inventory. If the enchantment fails, the diamond will be broken instead of your equipment. Removal Fees If you'd like to remove an enchantment, it will cost 1,000 Platinum Coins at Riley's and 1 Donation Credit at Anso. The success rate for all removals is 50%. To protect your equipment from breaking, keep an Opal - G3 in your inventory. If the removal fails, the opal will be broken instead of your equipment. Options and Values The following list are the possible Enchantments one can have on their equipment and their corresponding value range. Enchantments in bold are reduction bonuses: * MaxHP + __ Value Range: 50-100 * MaxSP + __ Value Range: 50-100 * STR + __ Value Range: 1-20 * AGI + __ Value Range: 1-20 * VIT + __ Value Range: 1-20 * INT + __ Value Range: 1-20 * DEX + __ Value Range: 1-20 * LUK + __ Value Range: 1-20 * MaxHP + __% Value Range: 1-50 * MaxSP + __% Value Range: 1-50 * HP Regeneration + __% Value Range: 1-20 * SP Regeneration + __% Value Range: 1-20 * ATK + __% Value Range: 1-5 * MATK + __% Value Range: 1-5 * ATK + __ Value Range: 10-50 * HIT + __ Value Range: 10-50 * MATK + __ Value Range: 10-50 * DEF + __ Value Range: 1-5 * MDEF + __ Value Range: 1-5 * FLEE + __ Value Range: 10-50 * CRIT + __ Value Range: 10-50 * Formless: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Undead: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Brute: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Plant: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Insect: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Fish: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Demon: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * DemiHuman: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Angel: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Dragon: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Formless: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Undead: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Brute: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Plant: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Insect: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Fish: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Devil: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * DemiHuman: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Angel: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Dragon: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Normal: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Boss: Magical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Small: Damage + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Medium: Damage + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Large: Damage + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Small: Damage - __% Value Range: 1-5 * Medium: Damage - __% Value Range: 1-5 * Large: Damage - __% Value Range: 1-5 * Remove weapon's size penalty * Critical: Damage + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Critical: Damage - __% Value Range: 1-5 * Range: Physical + __% Value Range: 1-5 * Range: Physical - __% Value Range: 1-5 * Heal + __% Value Range: Value Range: 10-50 * Cast Time - __% Value Range: 1-5 * After Cast Delay - __% Value Range: 1-5 * SP Consumption - __% Value Range: 1-5 Dialogue Enchanter/Enchantress: Hello Player! What may I do for you? Player: i. Enchant Item ii. Remove Enchantment iii. Information iv. Cancel i. Enchant Item Enchanter/Enchantress:: Which item do you wish to submit for Enchantment? Player: equipment Divine Shield of The One Enchanter/Enchantress:: Success Rate: 70% Broadcast Riley/Anso: ‘Player’ has successfully Enchanted an item! ii. Remove Enchantment Enchanter/Enchantress:: Which item do you wish to submit for Enchantment? Player: equipment Divine Shield of The One Enchanter/Enchantress:: Select which Enchantment to be removed: Player: * Slot 1 * Slot 2 (Cast Time -1%) * Slot 3 * No, I don’t want to remove Enchantments Enchanter/Enchantress:: You are about to remove enchantment... Success Rate: 50%. Requiremenets: (/1000) Platinum Coin Enchanter/Enchantress:: Item Enchantment removed! Poll Which is your favorite enchantment type? ATK MATK HP SP Stats DEF MDEF CRIT FLEE Race Size Heal Cast Category:Information Category:Unique Features Category:Chapter 7